Willard Decker
Captain Willard Decker was a male Human 23rd century Starfleet officer who, in 2270, was assigned as captain of the USS Enterprise subsequent to James T. Kirk's promotion to admiral. Early career At some point in his Starfleet career, Decker held a posting on the planet Delta IV, where he entered into a romantic relationship with the Deltan Ilia. Decker ultimately chose to end the relationship, however, subsequently leaving Delta IV without saying goodbye to Ilia. The Enterprise Decker was recommended by Kirk to command the refitted USS Enterprise following the completion of Kirk's legendary five-year mission and subsequent promotion to rear admiral in 2270. Despite his recommendation, Kirk conveyed his feelings of envy towards Decker, telling the younger officer his hopes of commanding a starship again in the future. The now-captain Decker went on to oversee the extensive refit of the Enterprise throughout its entire eighteen months. In the 2270s, when it became known that an extremely powerful force was en route to Earth, Kirk seized upon the opportunity to convince Admiral Nogura to grant him command of the Enterprise in order to intercept the threat. Kirk temporarily downgraded Decker's position to executive officer and his rank from captain to commander until the intruder was dealt with, something Decker protested . Decker bluntly expressed his belief that Kirk was only using the emergency to retake command of the Enterprise, and that his inexperience with the newly-upgraded vessel could jeopardize the mission. Regardless, Kirk remained adamant that his own experience in dealing with unknown threats was pivotal to their mission, and maintained command. Later, after the unexpected death of Commander Sonak in a transporter accident, Decker was also forced to double as science officer. This assignment proved only temporary, however, when Spock arrived to offer his services. Prior to the Enterprise's launch, Decker received the surprising but pleasant news that his former love, Ilia, now a lieutenant, had arrived aboard the Enterprise to serve as navigator. When they were alone, Decker apologized to Ilia for leaving her, but Ilia made it clear that she was still harboring negative feelings regarding the unresolved manner in which their relationship ended. They had little time to rekindle their relationship, however, as Ilia was taken from the bridge by a probe from the enemy vessel, reduced to a data stream, and replaced by a probe that duplicated the Deltan officer's form. When it was found that the probe not only copied Ilia's appearance but her memories as well, Decker was given the assignment of reviving Ilia's memories, in an attempt to make contact with her and learn more about the entity approaching Earth, whom the crew had learned called itself "V'ger." His efforts proved to be a partial success, as, for a moment, Ilia's personality was able to surface and explain to Decker that V'ger was seeking an unknown "creator" on Earth. Upon arriving at Earth, V'ger threatened to destroy the planet unless it was allowed to meet with the creator. Decker was among the landing party that also included Kirk, Spock, and Doctor McCoy, which discovered that V'ger was actually an old Earth space probe known as Voyager 6 and was seeking to evolve by joining with its creator, namely, a Human. Having lost the captain's seat and no longer having Ilia, Decker volunteered to physically join with V'ger. Decker and the Ilia probe disappeared into a blinding source of light, evolving into a new lifeform, leaving for parts unknown. Upon returning to the Enterprise, Kirk issued orders that both Decker and Ilia be officially listed as "missing." Memorable quotes "Admiral Kirk! Well, we're getting a top brass send off. Don't worry, we'll launch on schedule, even if have to tow her out with our bare hands, right Scotty?" : - Willard Decker, to Kirk when he arrives on the Enterprise (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "Admiral, this is an almost totally new ''Enterprise. You don't know her a tenth as well as I do." : - '''Willard Decker' to James Kirk, on the new Enterprise (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "I'm sorry." "No, sir. I don't think you're sorry. Not one damn bit. I remember when you recommended me for this command. You told me how envious you were, and how you hoped you'd be given a starship command again. Well sir, it looks like you found a way." "Report to the bridge, ''commander. Immediately." "''Aye, sir." : - James T. Kirk and Willard Decker, on Kirk taking command of the Enterprise (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "Mr. Chekov, standby on phasers." "NO! Belay that phaser order! Arm photon torpedoes!" : - James T. Kirk and Willard Decker as the Enterprise hurtles towards an asteroid in a wormhole (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "Permission to speak freely, sir?" "Granted." "Sir, you haven't logged a single star hour in two and a half years. That, plus your unfamiliarity with the ship's redesign, in my opinion, sir – seriously jeopardizes this mission." : - Willard Decker, confronting James T. Kirk (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "Captain, as your exec, it's my ''duty to point out alternatives." : - '''Willard Decker' to Kirk, on his duty as first officer (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "Moving into that cloud, at this time, is an unwarranted gamble." "How do you define unwarranted?" "You asked my opinion, sir." : - Willard Decker and James T. Kirk, on whether or not to go into V'ger (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "This'' is how I define unwarranted!" : - '''Willard Decker' to James Kirk, after V'ger vaporizes Ilia (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) "Jim, I want this! As much as you wanted the ''Enterprise, I want this!" : - '''Willard Decker', before joining up with V'ger (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) External Links Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel